Xain Andarillo
Introduction Xain Andarillo is a pirate and the captain of the Rune Pirates. He is the son of Hans Andarillo, a famed bounty hunter in North Blue and the grandson of Jinul Andarillo, a historian who lived with Xain in his youth. His dream and passion is to go on adventures and finding ancient runes after discovering one on an adventure to a cave nearby his hometown, Ivas. With his father constantly on the hunt to find pirates, his grandfather often told him about ancient pasts, treasure, heroic pirates & marines and the void century. Due to this, he gained a passion for history and discovering new forgotten chapters, which brought on an obsession with adventuring. One day, in a cave roughly 5 miles from his town, he found a strange-looking stone tablet; a rune. These are very similar to Poneglyphs, except that they are not engraved onto immovable stone, but on mobile stone. After the timeskip, Xain decided to set out on an adventure to discover possibly more runes and adventures. Due to only being a pirate for a few weeks, he has yet to receive a bounty, but has defeated North Blue pirate Hideki 'The Great' and stormed a marine base to save an aspiring scientist/chemist named Chie Nasoka. Appearance Personality Relationships Allies Rune Pirates He holds his crew in high esteem and trusts them more than anyone else. He even considers and often names them his family that he never had. Jinul Andarillo They have a very close relationship, almost like father-and-son. However, when his mother died, his appreciation for a loving, caring father eventually became negligible. He now sees Jinul as a valuable friend that he'll never forget Enemies Hans Andarillo He holds a grudge against his father for never being there for him, even when his mother was died. For this, he didn't regret becoming a pirate one bit. Marines When storming a marine base alone, he was stated as dangerous and unpredictable. Due to not getting a picture, he was spared getting a bounty, but a Warrant of the base has sworn to track him down. Abilities and Powers Naturally, as the captain, Xain has strong fighting ability; enough that he can take down a pirate with a 10 mil bounty in the Northern Seas. His martial arts are a mesh of jeet-kun-do with a lot of original fighting styles thrown in that he made himself that suit his movement, fighting pace and build. Many of these attacks are named after constellations, due to having some relation to them, whether it's the shape or what the shape represents. Abilities Carina strike One of Xain's most common techniques; a fast, strong punch that relies on hitting its opponent. If missed, it results in being wide open for an attack. Camelopardalis barrage Xain throws out a barrage of kicks/punches. He usually holds out one of his arms/legs so in case his attack misses he can place his hand/foot on the ground, jumping out of the way. Dorado uppercut Another common technique; similar to Carina Strike, except it focuses on hitting vertically rather than horizontally. Haki Xain has yet to learn haki, nor is he aware of it. Devil Fruit Xain has no devil fruit. History Trivia - Andarillo literally means 'wanderer' in Galician. Category:Runechan Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain